


You always steal my toys!

by PrincessReinette



Category: Infernal Devices Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Fluff, Gen, ella is alive and scolding the children, shameless fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-02
Updated: 2013-08-02
Packaged: 2017-12-22 03:55:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/908606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessReinette/pseuds/PrincessReinette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>William is scolded (gently) by Ella after stealing Cecily's toys. Short shameless one-shot fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You always steal my toys!

“You _always_ steal my toys, Will! The next time you do it I’m going to call the police!”

“Don’t be stupid, Cecy, there’s no coppers out here, we’re too far from town. ‘Sides, I’m your brother, so I’m ‘sposed to take your stuff.”

“No you _aren’t_ Will – WILL! Give it BACK! ELLA! Will’s taking my toys again!” Ella sighed as she leaned against the door frame, surveying her siblings.

“William, give Cecily back her things. Cecy, he’s not hurt them – yet – so don’t over react. You need to learn to share, anyway.” Ella moved towards the carpet where the kids were sprawled out, having been stuck inside because of the rain. She knelt down and started straightening the skirts of the dolls Will had snatched. “As for you, Will, I’m not sure I want to know what you wanted with Cecily’s dolls anyway.” She smiled and ruffled his hair, and smirked when he scowled. Ella rose and headed for the door.

“I’m going to help with supper; no more yelling, now, alright?”

“Yes, Ella,” Will and Cecily chimed, already past their argument.

Ella smiled once again, and left the room. 


End file.
